


Blue Moon

by xenon_rocket



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenon_rocket/pseuds/xenon_rocket
Summary: Jordan was a stray. Always on his own, always on the run. He had a pretty large criminal record that had carried on from his youth, meaning law enforcement was always on the lookout for him. On one particular night, he was abducted by a group mad scientists and was taken to a facility on an unknown planet. After few experiments, he was put in a cage for holding until the next session arrived. while he was there, he met a small, talking raccoon whose ID read:89P13





	1. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket and Jordan meeting for the first time.

Insane scientists from a planet called Halfworld had taken Jordan from Terra for their experiments. When Jordan arrived at the facility, they had immediately put him through multiple tests and, what seemed to be, never-ending surgeries. They would purposely refrain from using anesthetics as a way to torture him whenever he resisted.

They just did it for fun it seemed like; Tearing him apart for their insane pleasure. Piece by piece, bit by bit, until Jordan passed out from exhaustion. There was something new almost every hour. A new implant, body part, neural modification, etc. 

Within the first few hours, they had given him an entirely new mechanical left hand along with a bunch of other implants. Jordan had no idea why they did it, but he did know one thing; He had to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. But he didn't know how he would do so. He had no clue as to how this building worked or if there even was a way out.

Jordan was thrown back into his cage once again after the last surgery for that day. Jordan winced as he looked over at his side where a line of halfassed and uneven stitches had closed an opening. He ran his finger over it lightly and shivered at the texture. His body now had many implants on his major joints and his chest. Jordan let out a heavy sigh as he pressed his back against the cold metal of the cage. He stared down at his hands and started to rub the cold metal joints of his left hand. 

Why? He thought to himself, wondering why all this what happening to only him. 

Jordan began thinking about everything that had happened in his life leading up to this. Or if he even had a life now. Everything was going somewhat okay, but then chaos appeared. He felt so restricted and weak to the point where he stopped trying to think of a way out. At this point, Jordan was just scared and confused more than anything.

It just didn't make any sense in his head. He couldn't do anything about it either. At this rate, I'll be dead in another day. I can barely keep my head up. Jordan told himself mentally. Everything that had happened in the past hours had happened so quickly that all of it was just a blur. But now, it seemed that time had stopped. His head hung low from exhaustion, drooping in a manner that seemed unnatural.

A loud bang resonated throughout the room, making Jordan jump. The silence that had bothered him had finally been broken, but not in the way he wanted. But he then realized that nothing is going to go how he wanted. Nothing will. Everything that had and will happen was completely against his will. And he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Jordan scooted closer to the bars of his cage so he could see what was going on. Another cage has now in front of his. Jordan could make out a small black figure laying on the floor of its cage. 

Another subject? Jordan thought, trying to figure out what it was.

The small shadow pushed itself up with shaky arms until it was sitting upright. The small light in the room was now shining over the figure, which seemed to be a raccoon. Jordan could make out the dark mask it had along with its dark brown gray fur, which looked pretty in Jordan's eyes. Definitely a raccoon. It started to look around at its surroundings but stopped when it got over to Jordan, who was unintentionally staring at it.

"The hell you lookin' at?" The small raccoon said, his voice raspy from what Jordan could assume was exhaustion from a surgery.

Jordan was taken aback and looked back down quickly and hesitated for a few seconds before he said anything back. "Nothing I uh- I just didn't expect to see anyone else in here." 

Didn't expect a talking raccoon to be here either.

The small raccoon scoffed and looked away from the human, looking around his cage. The raccoon was confused at his new surroundings After a few moments of silence, his raspy voice filled the room once again.

"So." The raccoon started."You got a name or what?" 

Jordan turned to face the raccoon again, just now noticing his deep copper eyes. "Jordan," He let out a shaky breath before continuing. "What about you?" 

"Rocket." The small raccoon said simply.

Jordan smiled slightly and said, "That's a pretty cool name. It's got a nice ring to it."

Jordan was able to look the raccoon over in better detail now that he was somewhat in the light. Jordan noticed the metal brackets on Rocket’s collarbone and winced mentally at what the scientists had done to him. Jordan felt empathy for Rocket since he wasn’t very different in the terms of what had been done to them. Although Rocket had it worse than Jordan did, he still felt his pain. 

Rocket felt something warm inside him when Jordan smiled at him, but tried his best to brush it off as nothing. Rocket turned away from the opening in his cage and looked down at the bare metal. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. Rocket had been in the facility for nearly a day and the mad scientists had already done a great number on him. New vocal cords, neural implants, enhanced skeletal structure. Those are just a few of the things the scientists had done already, but Rocket anticipated there would be much more to come. But now, having someone else with him made him feel a whole lot better. Looking back at the human, Rocket noticed he was fairly good looking. In his opinion at least.

He had dark brown, curly hair and deep blue eyes. Rocket began to look him over, finding that he was pretty well built as well. 

Rocket shook his head and stopped staring. Although Rocket found Jordan attractive and good looking, he tried his best not to show it. Rocket decided to speak up again.

"Listen uh," Rocket started. "I think I know a way to get out of here. These cages aren't exactly top tier; they're easy to get open. But... I kinda need your help." 

Jordan nodded slighty and but a hand on one of the bars of his cage. "Alright, what do I need to do?"

"In the surgical room theres drones, right? There should be computer chips plugged into the back of them. I just need black and a red one. i already have a main piece,” Rocket stayed as he lifted his his arm, showing a small device, about the size of a miniature remote, that was in his hand.

“The black one i can get, it’s just a motherboard and secondary power source. But the red one is just as important, since it’s a processor.” Rocket hesitated before he continued. “You... think you can get it?" Rocket asked hesitantly. He knew this was a lot to ask of someone, especially in this situation, but it was the only plan he could think of that wouldn’t require a lot of physical strength, since both of them have been deprived of that already. 

"Yeah, I think I can. I'll just have to wait till they take me back." 

Rocket's expression saddened a tiny bit but kept its seriousness. Rocket knew what Jordan had to do and he was pretty sure Jordan was fully aware as well. One of the things Rocket was afraid of was Jordan getting caught and potentially getting hurt even more. But like the other things, he tried not to show it.

"Alright then, that's settled.”  
Rocket slowly slid down the side of his cage and put his head in his knees, wincing a tiny bit from his aching joints. “Theres something else I have to get too, but I also have to wait until they take me back to get both of mine." Rocket explained blankly.

Jordan nodded and sat down as well. He wanted to keep talking to rocket but assumed the small raccoon was already tired enough. 

“I hope this works, man.” Jordan said, half to himself but Rocket’s fine tuned ears picked it up. He replied with, “Of course it’s gonna work,” Rocket raises his voice a bit to get his point across. “Don’t ever doubt someone who just got neural implants!”

Jordan smiled at that, feeling comforted by the fact that they were somewhat getting along. In the short time Jordan had met Rocket, he was already developing an interest in him. There was a certain vibe Rocket gave off that made Jordan like him.

“Alright, alright.” he started before looking back over at Rocket. “It’s gonna work. I know it will.” Jordan said with a soft smile on his face.

Before Rocket could reply, let alone smile back, a loud noise filled the room once again, but it was most prominent behind Jordan. He turned around to see two drones moving closer towards him before violently dragging him out of his cage. Just before the door closed, Jordan glanced over at Rocket, with a panicked expression. 

Rocket watched in horror as Jordan was thrown into surgical table in the room behind his cage. Rocket didn’t know how to respond or what to think, all he could do was watch with wide eyes. 

The door in the cage finally slammed shut, making a loud clanking sound resonate in the room. Rocket looked down at the bare metal floor in his cage. Rocket already missed Jordan’s presence. He slid back down onto the cold metal floor and put his face in his knees. Rocket stayed like this for almost an hour before eventually falling asleep in that position. 

[a couple of hours go by]

Once again, a loud noise echoes through the room, making Rocket jump in fear and confusion. He soon realized that the back door on jordan’s cage had opened. Rocket got up immediately and waited anxiously at the edge of his cage.

Moments later, Rocket saw Jordan being thrown back into his cage in a halfassed manner. Jordan let out a pained groan as he hit the metal floor in an awkward way. 

Rocket hesitated a few seconds before saying anything. 

“J...uh, Jordan? You alright over there?” Rocket said in an anxious tone.

Jordan let out a soft, but hoarse chuckle before sitting up right, facing Rocket.

“I didn’t know that you actually cared, Rocket.” Jordan said in a teasing tone, a slight smirk on his face.

“Fuck you, man! I was just... fuck you.” Rocket said, looking away from Jordan. Rocket had grown to care about Jordan in the short time they had been together, but he didn’t know how to show it. Let alone tell Jordan that he cared. Jordan was the first person that Rocket had spoken openly to, let alone talk to at all. Rocket didn’t know why this got to him, but it did. It was like this feeling where he trusted someone, but they stab him in the back. Rocket tried his best to, once again, brush this feeling off as nothing.

“Aww cmon, I was just messing around, man.” Jordan said, scooting closer to the bars on his cage. “I mean, i hope you care. Cause I definitely do. You’re all I got here.”

Jordan’s tone was genuine and sincere. Rocket turned back around to face Jordan, his expression softened, but still held its aggression slightly. 

After a few tense moments of silence, Jordan sighed and spoke up once more. 

“But uh... I think you’ll be happy to hear that I got this.” Jordan said, holding up the red processor chip.

Rocket’s eyes widened as Jordan held it up. “Holy shit, you actually got it! Where did you even hide it?” Rocket asked before he lifted his small mattress, grabbing the device he had been working on. 

“I just put it in my mouth and tried not to ruin it. Hopefully it still works.” Jordan tossed the red chip in Rocket’s direction. He caught the chip perfectly and fiddled with the device until the chip fit snugly into its proper place. 

The device then beeped, indicating the processor still worked and Rocket let out a relieved sigh. “It still works, thank god.”

Rocket turned off the device in order to save its battery. He slipped it back under the mattress and looked back up at Jordan. “All we need now is the black chip.”

Jordan nodded and sighed, starring at the swollen tissue where the scientists had removed his right foot and replaced it with a cybernetic one. Jordan was beginning to believe that their main goal was to completely replace each and every body part with a cybernetic or mechanical one. I mean, it’s kinda cool? Jordan thought to himself. But he knew he was going to hate it for the rest of his life. 

“Hey, humie, you there?”

The sudden words shook Jordan out of his thoughts and he turned to face Rocket. “Yeah, I’m here. Don’t worry.”

“I ain’t worryin’. I just wanted to thank you for, y’know, helpin out.”

Jordan scoffed softly. “Hey, I wanna get outta here as much as you do. So I’m gonna help in any way I can.” Jordan started. “But in the mean time, why don’t we just, y’know, talk?”

“Talk? About what??”

“I dunno, anything really. It doesn’t have to be specific.” Jordan said, fiddling his his metal hand. 

“Alright, fine. Tell me your life story I guess.” Rocket said in a raspy and grumpy tone, but he also meant it. 

“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.”

“I’m not. I genuinely wanna know.”

“Alright well uh... it’s nothing exciting. I grew up in a rough home, dad was never home, mom was always getting drunk or high. I was always just on the side, doing nothing. I didn’t have any mommy or daddy issues since I barely talked to them during my childhood. I never had anything going for me from the start so I tried my best to do something important. I guess I just got lost somewhere in the middle and started making bad decisions. I would always get in trouble with the police from that point on. I stayed in a loop of getting in trouble and bouncing around foster homes for about 6 years straight until i was finally able to live on my own. The local police department was kind enough To help me find a job and a place to live.” Jordan shifted a bit, fixing his posture. “Everything seemed to be great from then on. I was getting good pay, I wasn’t getting into any trouble. I would even say it was perfect. But then this happened and now, here I am. I’ve got a metal hand and a metal foot. Who woulda thunk?”

Jordan let out a soft chuckle and looked up at Rocket expectingly.

“I mean, as far as life stories go, I’d rate it 7/10. I feel like it could’ve had a little more action, but it was good.”

“Oh cmon, like yours is any better.”

“You’re technically not wrong. I don’t even remember what my life was as a- whatever I am. I’m just here now I guess.”

Jordan regretted saying that the moment it came out of his mouth. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Jordan nodded and stared at the metal floor of his cage, his mind blank. Jordan felt extremely exhausted from everything and was basically on the verge of collapse, but he didn’t wanna leave Rocket alone. He would either wait for Rocket to fall asleep, or he would suggest that the two get some rest, but soon enough, he gets his answer.

“Hey I uh... I think I’m gonna get some sleep or something. I can barely keep my eyes open as is.” Rocket said as he laid down on his mattress, not yet closing his eyes. 

“That’s alright, man. Go ahead and get some rest. I think I might pass out soon too.” Jordan said as he laid down the small mattress that was in his cage. It was enough to make him fall asleep in minutes, so he wasn’t complaining. “Goodnight, Rocket.” Jordan said in a soft and raspy tone

Rocket laid awake for a few minutes longer, looking into Jordan’s cage. From head to toe, Rocket studied Jordan’s entire body for a reason he did not know, nor understand. Rocket tried to shake this thought out of his head before he let the ever growing darkness of sleep engulf him.


	2. Escape

Waking up the next day went smoothly. No violent noises or drones coming to wake Rocket up and take him back to be tortured. Rocket was able to get a somewhat good nights rest. He woke up with a long yawn and soon sprawled out his limbs in a deep stretch. 

After he felt the locked up tension in his body fade away, he looked over at Jordan’s cage. Surprisingly, Jordan was already awake. Rocket saw that he was fiddling with some object that was in his hands. It seemed to be some small mechanical puzzle that could be interlocked and unlocked with ease.

Rocket did notice, however, that Jordan had a troubled expression on his face, as if he was saddened by something. 

Jordan kept at the puzzle in his hands for a while longer before letting out a long sigh and setting the puzzle aside. He put his head in his hands and let out a quiet, but audible groan. One that wasn’t too happy sounding 

Rocket frowned at this. He didn’t like seeing the person he enjoyed being around so down. Even if their time together wasn’t necessarily very long, Jordan was the only one Rocket would say he cared about. Rocket scooted closer to the bars of his cage and let out a rough;

“Hey.”

Jordan immediately looked up, his expression changing instantly as soon as he saw Rocket. Jordan was relieved to see him up nonetheless.

“Hey, Rocket! How are you feeling?” 

“I’m alright, but what about you? You seem upset or somethin.”

Jordan let out a heavy sigh and allowed his posture to relax. 

“I mean, not the best granted where we are currently. But i’m just hoping we can get out of here soon. And then we can go our separate ways or something.” Jordan said softly.

Jordan went back to the puzzle was fiddling with just a moment ago. Jordan had a feeling that once they were both out of here, that him and Rocket would go their separate ways, but he wasn’t fully sure. Deep down, he didn’t want to leave Rocket at all. Even thought their time spent together was short, only a day, Rocket was the only person Jordan had seen that wasn’t trying to tear him apart over and over. He liked Rocket. Not just because his appearance was cute, but because Rocket had an amazing personality. One that Jordan had come to realize that was hard shelled, but caring and emotional on the inside. 

Rocket was also the only one he had here. So it was bound to happen that Jordan would end up liking him. 

“You know I don’t believe that, right? You’re not very good at lying.” Rocket said with a small smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

Jordan scoffed and looked back up at Rocket. The first thing that caught his eye was the vibrance in his copper eyes were. It was as if the entire cosmos was in them. 

“I was never good at it to begin with. So I’m at a disadvantage here. But I’m fine. Really.” Jordan said, his voice switching to a serious tone, hoping to change the subject.

“Well- Alright.” 

Rocket stayed silent after that. He didn’t want to push any kind of conversation that Jordan wasn’t comfortable with. 

He stayed silent for a long while. He didn’t really know how to start conversations especially in these kind of scenarios. The fact that they could die at any given moment was the terrifying factor. Whether it be from the surgery or starvation, it is a possibility nonetheless. 

“I’m sorry, I... I don’t mean to seem like that. I’m just not too fond of this situation at the moment. It’s just... getting to me. yknow?” Jordan said quietly in the corner if his cage, staring at the cold metal floor.

“Yeah... i gotcha humie. I don’ like it either.” Rocket replied back as he looked up at Jordan, hoping he’d give some sort of expression, but he got nothing. 

After a long while, Jordan spoke up once again.

“Yknow, when we get out of here,” Jordan started while looking over at Rocket, who had his head down. “We don’t have to go our separate ways.”

Rocket stayed silent until a quiet but audible scoff came from him. “Trust me, you don’t wanna have anything to do with me.”

“Well, what if i do?”

Rocket let out a snarl before he spoke again “Then you’re a fucking idiot! Im just a disgusting freak of nature, a-a monster! Nothin’- nobody’s gonna ever fuckin’ want to be me!-“

“I do.” Jordan said calmly, cutting off Rocket. 

Finding himself dumbfounded, Rocket looked over at Jordan. His mind was racing as to why Jordan would even say that. And before Rocket could conjure up something to say back, Jordan spoke again.

“I would want to be with you, Rocket. You’re fun to talk to and i honestly like you as a person.” Jordan said softly. 

“But i’m just this- freak of nature. i’m nothing special. why would you even-“

“Because I see the real you, Rocket. I see the kindhearted and emotional Rocket under all that ruggedness.”

Rockets cheeks began to heat up from embarrassment. If he didn’t have fur, it would have been visibly obvious he was blushing. He tried to push it away and scoffed.

“Whatever you say, humie.” Rocket said in a sarcastic tone.

The rest of that day had passed with small talk between Rocket and Jordan, but still nothing. He laid his head back against the cold metal walls of the cage. His mind began to reel about everything and how it had happened so quickly. In the few days he and Jordan had been here, many tears have been spilled, but only in the operating room. This time, however, it got to him. The fact that they were just their little experiments and that they had no real life outside of this place. 

Tears began to soak the fur on Rockets face as his emotions took over. His body started to shake out of fear. He didn’t want to go back. He never wanted to go back. 

“J... Jordan?” Rocket said in between quiet sniffles.

Jordan immediately looked up at Rocket with a worried expression. He instantly felt empathy for Rocket since he was almost certain about what he was upset about.

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” Jordan said softly

“I-I don’t wanna go back...” 

“I know buddy. I know.” Jordan scooted closer to the bars of his cage, putting his arm through the opening and reaching out his hand.

“Don’t forget I’m here with you, Rocky. I’m here.”

Rocket sniffed and looked up at Jordan, seeing the empathy in his eyes. He looks down at Jordan’s hand that was reached out and came closer to the edge of his cage. He reaches out hesitantly, but soon holds onto Jordan’s hand as if it was keeping him alive. 

Jordan gently rubbed Rockets hand in an effort to comfort him. It was a small gesture, but it was enough to show that he cared. 

“I’m not leavin’ any time soon.” Jordan said softly as he continued to gently rub Rockets hand.

The next day, violent screams could be heard form the surgical room where Rocket had been taken for almost an hour after the two woke up. Jordan had watched helplessly in horror when they took Rocket back, but was also anxious. The black chip Rocket had been talking about had to be retrieved by him so they could escape this hell.

Luckily, Rocket was able to retrieve the chip seconds after being taken back. It had been located on the backside of the drone that dragged him into the operating room in a halfassed manner. Rocket placed the chip into his mouth so the surgeons wouldn’t notice and hoped the chip wouldn’t get damaged. 

The surgery didn’t take as long as the other had. From what Rocket had been able to could pick up, they only tweaked and installed a couple small implants that were located on his back. 

Minutes later, they released Rocket back into his cage. He let out a pained grunt when the drones dropped him onto the cold metal floor and winced as the back door of his cage slammed shut.

“Rocket?... you alright?” Jordan asked with an anxious, yet shaky tone.

“Yeah... i’m fine.” Rocket said simply. 

Rocket stood to his feet slowly and held out his hand, where the vital chip laid intact. He reached under the mattress that was in his cage and pulled out the handheld device they had been working on. Rocket flipped the device over and placed the chip into its proper place, it making a satisfying click as the micro led light up, indicating the chip was accepted. 

“Looks like we’re getting out today.” Rocket said with a smirk.

Jordan smiled back, feeling the emotion of relief flow through him. 

“Holy shi- that’s amazing, Rocket! Let’s do it, man! i’ll be right by your side.” Jordan said while standing up in his cage. 

Rocket felt a warm feeling when Jordan said that.

I’ll be right by your side. 

Those very words replayed in his head.

Rocket smiled and looked down at the device in his head. He configured the device to pair to the facilities network automatically, which was quiet impressive in general and was able to get into the main system. From there he was able to get past the firewalls to the security doors on both his and Jordan’s cages. With a push of a button, they both opened.

Jordan immediately got out of his cage scooped up Rocket in his arms. 

Rocket was stunned by this, but he eventually held onto Jordan like his life depended on it. Rocket felt safe in Jordan’s arms, as if nothing would happen as long as he was with him. Jordan shifted a little bit and let go of Rocket, looking up at him. 

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Jordan said with a soft smile on his face.

Rocket nodded and looked back down to the device. 

“We’re gonna have be quick, I’m sure there’s already been an alarm set off. But I’m pretty sure the security doors are this way.” Rocket explained as he motioned Jordan to follow him. 

Seconds later, a moderately loud alarm began to ring in the room. They hurried as they came up to a somewhat large security door that had an multiple obvious ‘caution’ signs on it. “It has this three step locking system, two of which could be bypassed through the device we made. But the other one is manual. I uh- might need some help with that one.” Rocket told Jordan quickly as he tried to hook up the wrist device into the keypad next to the door.

“Don’t even worry about it, Rocky. I’ll take care of it.” Jordan said while checking behind them to see if any guards were coming. So far, none. Which was a good sign. 

Rocket was able to break the keypad lose and get to the wires. He connected to needed wires into the device and it immediately began to read into the locking mechanism. A few seconds passed by until multiple clicks could be heard, indicating the first two steps were done.

‘Holy shit, this is actually going to work’ Rocket said to himself

Jordan took over as soon as he heard the clicks, opening the at least 8 inch thick metal door. After it was opened, all that was left was a manual crank wheel. Jordan quickly began turning the wheel, trying to get to budge. But after a couple seconds of struggle, Jordan was able to get it to turn. He turned the crank as fast as he could until he felt the door push open.

“Cmon lets go, Rocket. We gotta get as far away as we can.” Jordan said quickly as he took Rockets hand into his own and began to run towards a door that ironically had the sign ‘exit’ above it.

When they came up to the door, Jordan tried pushing it open, but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Fuck...”

Jordan tried at it again, but this time he put all his weight into it, slamming into it with his shoulder. Rocket watched looked to see if there was a lock he could pick or a keypad he could hijack. There was none. Rocket watched as Jordan continuously slammed himself against the door in an effort to get it open.

“Cmon fucking open!” Jordan yelled, hitting the door even harder, over and over.

“Jordan i-“

“I’ll get it, don’t worry, i just gotta,” Jordan says as he catches his breath before going at it again. “Keep at it.”

“Jordan, no, stop! You’re jus’ gonna hurt yourself.” Rocket replied, with a hint of worry in his voice.

“I’d rather hurt myself than let them take you back, Rocket! I need to get you out of here.” Jordan said with determination in his eyes as he looked over at Rocket for a brief moment.

Jordan started to look around. He spotted a ventilation shaft above the door and pointed it out.

“You think you could fit up there?” 

“I think so yeah, but what about you?” Rocket replied back. 

“I’ll get this door open eventually.” 

Rocket looked up at the vent and looked it over. The vent was big enough for him to fit through but how would Jordan even get out of he couldn’t get the door open?

“I... I’m pretty sure I can fit, but-“

“Good, lets get you up there. Here, just climb onto my shoulders.” Jordan said as he knelt down so Rocket could get onto his shoulders.

“Jordan, what about you? I- I’m not just gonna leave you here! That’s not happening!” Rocket said somewhat harshly, but now the worry in his voice was audibly present.

“Rocket I’ll-“ 

“No Jordan! What if you don’t get out?! They’re gonna catch you and put you back in that place,” Rockets voice began to shake as he spoke. His eyes started to get watery as well. “I’m not leaving you here. We either leave together or we stay together cause I can’t lose you right now! You’re the only good thing I have in my pathetic life right now a-and I can’t imagine living without you cause I feel all fuzzy and warm when I talk to you and I think I-I love yo-“

“Rocket, listen to me!,” Jordan interrupted and grabbed Rockets shoulders, looking him in the eyes. He wiped away a tear that had made its way down Rockets cheek and spoke again. 

“I’m not leaving you. We’re gonna get out of here. Together. I promise.” Jordan said softly as he pulled Rocket into his chest and held him tight. “I promise, Rocky.” 

Rocket held onto Jordan tightly for a few moments before Jordan loosened his grip and he did the same.

“O-okay... together then.” Rocket said with a small, soft smile and wiping his face of the tears.

Jordan smiled back at him then looked back at the door. When he was banging against it, he could’ve sworn he felt a hitch. He looked around the frame and noted that the door had hinges, but they were installed differently so that they were on the outside instead of the inside. 

“Damned engineers...”

“What are ya thinkin?” Rocket said, looking up at Jordan.

“I need something that’s heavy enough to be able to knock the door out from the lock.” He said as he started scanning the room. Nothing but a bunch of junk. Until he spotted a metal pipe, likely left here for repairs in the facility. 

Bingo.

Jordan ran over to the corner where the pipe was and lifted it up off the ground. It was relatively heavy and should be just enough to get the door open. Jordan positioned himself in front of the door and took a step back, and then forward, slamming the pipe into the door as if it were a battering ram. When he slammed it against the door once again, he began to see light seep into the room. 

“It’s working!” Jordan said joyfully as he took one more swing at the door, cracking open even more. ‘One more should do.’ Jordan said to himself. Rocket watched with a smile on his face as Jordan stepped back for another swing at the door, completely ignoring the fact that the device on his wrist was flashing red. 

Taking another, and hopefully last swing at the door, it finally broke open and bright, natural light filled the medium sized room. Jordan threw down the pipe that made a loud metallic noice reverberate around the room. 

“Let’s get out of here, cmon!” Jordan said as he grabbed Rockets hand and began running out the door. The light almost blinded him as he felt cool but warm air swarm around him. He welcomed this relaxing feeling as they ran out into what seemed to be a lush tree-line over growth in the distance. 

Rocket picked up his pace in order to keep up with Jordan. They were several yards from the facility, closing in on the tree-line until he saw a shimmer in the ground. When he focused on it, he saw what looked to be a metal circle on the ground in the distance. Rocket immediately realized what it was when they closed in and when he saw multiple, little sharp edges poking out of the ground, but before he could even give out a warning, Jordan’s foot made contact. 

The metal jaws of what looked to be a bear trap closed forcefully into Jordan’s foot, causing him to trip over and yell in agony. 

“AAAAGH Fuck!” Jordan screamed as he looked down at his foot. Bright red blood was oozing from where the teeth of the trap at Imbedded itself into the flesh. In a matter of seconds, a puddle had formed on the ground.

“Fuck Jordan, what do I-“ Rocket started but lost his words. He didn’t know what to say in this moment. He didn’t how how to react.

“S-shit,” Jordan said as he tried to get the trap off his foot, but to no avail. 

“Rocket, I need you to pry jaws off my foot so I can get out of it. It doesn’t have to be all the way, just enough where I can slip my foot out. Alright? You can do it, Rocket, I trust you.”

Rocket nodded and placed his hands on both sides of the trap and started to pry the jaws outward with all his strength. Slowly, he was able to get the jaws away from Jordan’s foot, but just as he was about to get it far enough, a loud bang came from the facility. 

5 guards that were armed came through the door they had just came out of. Jordan’s heart dropped as they began yelling and running towards them.

Rocket accidentally lost his grip when he heard the loud noise behind him and the jaws slammed back shut. Jordan tried his best to suppress a scream and looked Rocket in the eyes. 

“I-I’m so sorry Jordan I didn’t mean to-“

“Rocket it’s okay, try again, don’t pay attention to them. It’s just you and me.”

Rocket gave a shy nod and tried again at prying to jaws open. With shaky hands he took hold of the metal trap once again. This time, his determination to get Jordan free aided him in getting it open all the way. Jordan slipped his foot out of the trap immediately and Rocket once again let go of them, it snapping shut. Jordan ripped part of his shirt and quickly tied it around the bleeding area to at least slow it down. 

The guards were closing in on them as Jordan got up with a limp, but was able to push excruciating pain. Jordan grabbed Rockets hand again without hesitation and ran as fast as his injured foot would let him. The guards began shooting at them and bullets could be heard wizzing by. Just before they got to the tree-line, Rocket made a loud yip and almost fell to the ground before Jordan caught him. Jordan took Rocket into his arms and ran into the bushes as fast as he could. 

He kept running like his life depended on it, which in retrospect, it did. While he was running, Jordan was able to get a look at where Rocket had gotten hit. Thankfully it was just a graze on his thigh, so nothing life threatening.

After what seems like an hour of running, Jordan started to slow his pace until he was sure they were both at a safe distance. Jordan found a shaded place in the forest and set Rocket down carefully. He ripped up the rest of what his shirt used to be so he could wrap the wound on Rockets leg. Jordan looked around to see if there was anything that resembled water. He spotted what looked to be a pond of clear water and walked over to it, with a slight, but bound to increase, limp. He soaked the pieces of cloth he had in the liquid and brought it back over to where Rocket was laying down. He knelt down and used one of the pieces to clean the wound by carefully wiping away any dirt or other gunk that could’ve gotten into the wound. He also made sure to clean the surrounding area so that the chances of infection would be minimized. 

During this, Rocket winced and inhaled sharply. He tried sitting up a little bit so he could get a look at what Jordan was doing. 

“Almost done buddy, just hang in there.” Jordan said softly. 

Rocket felt a wave of relief when he heard Jordan speak. Something about the tone in Jordan’s voice made him calm down instantly. He kept watching as Jordan was finishing up with Rockets bandage 

Jordan was carefully wrapping the cloth around Rockets leg, being sure to not hurt him. Rocket noticed how gentle Jordan was being almost as if he were to make a wrong move, it would kill him. After a few moments, Jordan tied a knot in the cloth to ensure it wouldn’t come lose. 

“There. Good as new.” Jordan said, looking up at Rocket with a warm smile. 

Rocket smiled back at him but looked down at Jordan’s ankle. His expression turned into something a little more worried and saddened. “What about yours? It’s... still bleeding.” 

Jordan looked down at his ankle and foot and sure enough, it was still bleeding a good amount. Jordan carefully sat down and began to unwrap the blood stained cloth that he had wrapped around his ankle. Jordan was about to get up again, but Rocket stopped him. 

“No, you lay down, I’ll help this time.” Rocket said as he motioned Jordan to hand the cloth to him.

Jordan held out his hand as Rocket took the cloth from it. Rocket bent down and grabbed the spare cloth as well and went over to the pond. He soaked them both with the liquid and wrung the blood out as much as he could and soaked them again. He went back over to where Jordan was sitting and also sat down near Jordan’s ankle. He used one of the cloths to wipe away dirt and dried blood away from the wound until it was clean. He then took the other soaked cloth and squeezed it over the ankle to rinse anything else off before he wrapped it back up to what it used to be. 

“Didn’t know you were a medic, Rocky. I’m impressed.” Jordan said with a small chuckle. 

Rocket rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing all the dirt off his fur and the grey pants he had been wearing. “It’s just common sense; clean the wound, wrap it back up.” Rocket said before he sat down again next to Jordan. 

Jordan looked down at Rockets hand and gently took it into his own, rubbing it softly. Rocket felt that same warm and fuzzy feeling he felt before. He didn’t know how to explain it, but he welcomed it with open arms. Rocket scooted a bit closer to Jordan and leaned up against his shoulder, but just as he did that, Jordan inhaled sharply. 

Rocket instantly moved away a bit in fear that he hurt Jordan’s shoulder even more from when he was trying to get the exit door open. 

“I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to hurt your shoulder more-“

Jordan started snickering, interrupting Rocket.

“I’m just messin’ Rocket. It’s the other one that hurt.”

Rocket frowned and half playfully, half frustratedly punched Jordan’s arm. “Ya can’t do that! I actually thought I hurt you.”

Jordan let out a soft chuckle and motioned Rocket to come back to where he was.

“I’m sorry, Rocky. I didn’t mean to upset you. I won’t do that from now on.” Jordan said softly.

Rocket mentally forgave him and scooted back over to him. Jordan put his arm around Rocket in an effort to make Rocket feel comfortable and safe. And evidently, that’s exactly what Rocket felt. 

Rocket felt all the warm sensations come back and he pressed himself closer to Jordan. He felt safe with Jordan. As if nothing bad would ever happen when he was with him. Rocket wouldn’t admit it, but he loved these feelings and never wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa I’m sorry this took so long to get out. i’ll be on a schedule from here on out so expect updates more regularly


End file.
